Our little secret
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: An accidental text from Frost leads to an interesting encounter for Maura and Jane. [one-shot, inspired by a Tumblr text post]


I saw a post on tumblr last night and I ended up staying awake until after 6am to write it. Still didn't finish it then, but here it is now!

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Jane could've sworn she'd been stuck in the bullpen for 50 years. After running into half a dozen dead-end leads, the only thing they could all do was wait on the rest of the numerous tests from the crime lab.

Much to Jane's dismay, they'd take more than 24 hours. After pushing her best friend for a third time to try and rush the results, Maura had finally laid down the law and all but pushed her out of the lab.

There was literally no way to rush the results of the tests they were running.

None.

Zilch.

And Jane wanted to scream. Instead she sneered, turned around, and then stomped her way back upstairs to keep poring over files for any new information or make a new connection they'd somehow missed.

To make matters worse, Korsak was out in the field working an entirely different case and Frost was at some nerdy-ass computer-something seminar for the day. Not even Frankie was around. The drug unit had pulled him in for a huge cocaine trafficking case they'd just caught.

"Oh my god, this is fucking ridiculous," Jane muttered to herself as she put her elbows on her desk and ran her fingers through her hair before she pulled at it in frustration.

After another sigh, she pulled her phone off the case on her belt and opened up her texts.

 _ETA for results?_

A few seconds later, three small dots began to dance in the bottom left corner. _Stop._

 _OMFG I am seriously dying up here. Nobody's around. I can't find any leads in this damn stack of files. You're the only one with any actually pending information here._

 _Yes, Jane, I'm well aware of that, but I still can't make the results magically come in faster._

 _Sigh. I know. I'm just hoping for a scientific miracle._

 _There's no such thing, as miracles by definition do not have a scientific explanation._

"You're so freaking literal," Jane mumbled to herself.

Before she could even text back, Maura began typing again. _Sounds like you need a break so you can recharge and refocus. Cafe in 5?_

 _Fine_

 _Ok see you there._

Jane's cheeks puffed up as she blew out a breath in frustration. She shuffled some papers around, stuffed them back inside their manila folders, and stacked them on top of each other. Her phone went back to her belt clip and she grabbed some bills out of her wallet before she locked it back in the bottom desk drawer and stuck her keys in a blazer pocket. Then she was out the door and into the elevator.

* * *

Sitting already at a table in the corner was Maura, typing rapidly on her iPad.

"Janie!" her Ma cried out as she walked in the door. "Come get your drinks."

Of course Maura had already ordered their usuals.

She grabbed the two warm cups and made her way over to the corner. As she set down Maura's drink in front of her, she asked, "How the hell are these already ready? You texted me like three minutes ago."

"Hello to you too, Jane," Maura replied, frowning slightly in disapproval at a lack of proper greeting.

"Sorry." Jane faked a smile and brightly said, "Hi Maura, how are you? My day has sucked."

The honey blonde's expression remained unchanged.

Jane tried again, this time much more sincere, as she slid onto her chair. "Hi, how has your day been?"

"Well, this one particular detective has been pestering me about test results all morning, but other than that, my day has been relatively routine." Maura smirked and took a short sip of her tea. "Actually, the pestering is also a bit routine."

At least Jane had the decency to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry that you're bored and frustrated. As for how I'm already here and our drinks ordered, I was actually on the way here for a break of my own."

"Man, must be tough doing all that shoe shopping." Jane tried to hide her smile by taking a sip of her coffee.

"I've been signing off on reports all morning, thank you very much," Maura replied indignantly.

"After you bought how many pairs of shoes?"

Maura cleared her throat. "My shoe collection is none of your concern."

With a chuckle, Jane tapped her nose. "Ah, that means at least three."

In lieu of a response, Maura sipped on her tea again.

Just then Jane's phone dinged with a text message and she pulled her phone off her belt. The message was short enough to show up in its entirety on her lock screen.

 _hey man seriously, you gotta eat her out til her legs shake_

Immediately the phone dropped to the table with a loud clatter. "Ew, no no no, what the fuck, Frost?!" she said, her face scrunched up in disgust. She shook her head back and forth as if she were trying to erase it from her memory. "Not a text I ever wanted to get. My eyes are burning!"

Based on her best friend's reaction, Maura hesitated before reacting herself. Despite being apprehensive, she reached for Jane's phone. "What in the world is it?"

"Read at your own risk," came the warning.

The phone dinged again. _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT, SORRY_

Maura tapped in Jane's lock code and the messages showed up automatically.

 _THAT WAS FOR MY FRIEND JAMES. DON'T HATE ME_

It was all Maura could do not to burst out laughing and her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Oh my god, it's not funny, Maura!" Jane hissed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Though crudely stated, he isn't wrong," the honey blonde replied with a shrug.

Jane's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Her eyes closed and she threw back her head in frustration, growling. "You did _not_ just say that."

Conscientious of their location, Maura set the phone down and chose her words carefully. "Are you telling me you've never experienced that?"

Looking forward again, though her eyes remained closed, Jane muttered, "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real."

Maura's head tilted in thought. "Isn't Barry at a conference?"

"Not real, not real, not real, not real…"

The words that then came out of Maura's mouth snapped Jane into attention.

"I'm going to text him back."

Jane's eyes snapped open and she snatched her phone back. "Don't you dare!"

The quick movement knocked over Jane's cup and it fell to the floor with a loud smash, hot coffee splashing everywhere. "Goddammit!" she cried out as she pushed back from the table.

Maura's cup then started to tip over, but she managed to catch it just in time.

"What in the world did you do?!" Angela shrieked, rushing over with a handful of towels.

"I knocked over my cup, Ma! What the hell does it look like?"

Angela smacked Jane's arm. "Don't you get smart with me, missy!"

"Just gimme the towels." Jane grabbed the pieces of cloth. "You got a line halfway to the door."

Her mother's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Fuck me," the brunette groaned as she started to squat down and mop up the mess. "I have coffee all over my boots and pants now."

Maura sighed and looked to Angela. "Thank you, Angela. It's fine. We'll clean it up."

A hand smacked Jane's head. "Don't be an asshole, Jane."

With a sigh Jane looked up at her mother. "Sorry, Ma. Thank you for the towels. You can go back to work."

As Angela turned to leave, Maura squatted, knees close together in her tightly-fitted skirt, and reached for the towels in Jane's hand. "Let me have those. I'll clean this up. How about you just take your case files and head to my house. I'll finish up here and meet you there, okay?"

Jane paused and looked at her best friend, then just shrugged and let go of the towels. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll be an hour at the most."

A deep breath and Jane stood up. "Thanks. I'll see you at home."

It wasn't until Jane was out the cafe door that she realized what she'd said. She smiled. _Home_.

* * *

Maura arrived home to find Jane lying on the sofa and watching TV. She shook her head. "I wasn't aware that the…" Maura glanced at the scoreboard and noted the game. "Red Sox and the Cleveland...um…"

"Indians."

"Indians game was relevant to your case."

"It's not." Jane shrugged and looked at Maura at the opposite end of the sofa as she set down her purse on the sofa table. "This is the game I recorded back in October that I never got to watch."

Maura chuckled. "Okay. I'm gonna go change and I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Mkay," the brunette replied with a nod before she turned her attention back to the TV. Blowing out a puff of air, Jane picked up her phone beside her thigh and finally opened up her text messages to reply to Frost.

 _Never ever ever ever speaking of this again. Capisci?_

 _Yep. Never is fine by me._

With a few taps on the screen, all traces of the conversation were gone. "Jesus Christ, I'm scarred for life."

She reached over slightly and set her phone onthe coffee table.

Several minutes later, Maura reappeared and when she moved to sit at the end of the sofa, Jane lifted her legs out of the way. Once seated, Maura pulled Jane's sock-covered feet in her lap and began to gently massage them.

Jane hummed in agreement with Maura's action and looked at her best friend. "I don't know how you aren't grossed out by feet, but I'm definitely glad you aren't."

Maura pressed her thumbs into the arch of Jane's right foot and moved them in small circles, eliciting a groan. "I'm a medical examiner. There is barely a handful of things in life that bother me."

Whenever the honey blonde hit a particularly good spot on her feet, Jane moaned, but otherwise the only sounds were those from the baseball game. "Did you text Barry back?" Maura asked quietly, finally breaking the silence after several long minutes.

"Ugh," Jane grunted. "Not this again."

"I simply thought it was a very interesting text."

Jane cleared her throat. "Told him we were just never gonna speak of it again."

"That's likely the least embarrassing solution."

Picking up the remote sitting on her stomach, Jane muted the game and then set the remote by her phone. "Definitely couldn't think of a better one."

"I'm still curious though…" Maura trailed off.

"No," Jane said firmly, looking up at the ceiling.

Maura's question was hesitant. "No as in we aren't discussing it, or no as in you've never experienced it?"

"It's never been like _that_." The brunette sighed.

"Oh." Clearly Maura was disappointed.

"Casey was only so-so. Dean definitely wasn't good at it. I'd say that Martinez was pretty damn good, but still not quite at the legs-shaking level." Finally she looked at Maura.

Despite the intimate topic, Maura continued working her magic on relieving the aches and pains in Jane's feet. She glanced over at Jane for a moment, but then focused her gaze on Jane's feet in her lap. "I know I've never shared much of my sexual history with you, but in my experience, a lot of it is related to how eager you are to please your partner."

Jane chuckled awkwardly. "Had some eager partners, huh?"

"Well…" Maura licked her lips. "I'm also always eager to more than satisfy my partner."

It was easy for Jane to catch the confession in disguise. "Hm."

"Hm?" Maura repeated before she shyly looked at her best friend.

"Believe it or not, I'm not surprised by what you just said." She half shrugged. "I mean, I didn't _know_ , but it's not shocking that you've been with women. You're open-minded, inquisitive by nature, an expert on human anatomy…I know you well enough that it's not hard to come to that conclusion."

The honey blonde swallowed hard. Her hands stopped moving.

Their eyes remained locked on each other. The room filled with tension, as it had many times before.

Jane wiggled her toes. "I don't feel weird about you massaging my feet just because you told me you like women, Maura."

A smile crept across Maura's face and slowly she began to massage Jane's feet again. After a few minutes she began trailing her fingers up and down Jane's smooth legs, alternating between looking at the caresses of her hands and looking at Jane for approval. When her best friend bit her bottom lip and her breath started to quicken, Maura knew Jane was very okay with what was happening, despite how unusually it began.

Every minute or so, Jane shifted a little farther down the sofa, giving Maura the opportunity to reach higher and higher up her thigh. She scrutinized Maura carefully for several seconds before she spread her legs the slightest bit wider.

It took mere seconds for the honey blonde to understand Jane's intention and she leisurely trailed her fingertips underneath Jane's shorts to the top of her thigh before caressing the smooth skin of Jane's inner thigh.

Jane spread her legs just the tiniest bit wider.

Slowly Maura pushed Jane's feet off her lap, forcing her to bend her knees. Shifting around, Maura placed a knee on either side of Jane's calves before she crawled up her body, eyes never leaving dark brown. "If you want me to stop right now, I will and we can pretend like nothing ever happened."

All Jane could do was nod.

Kisses began at the corner of Jane's mouth and trailed down her jawline to just below her ear. Maura's name fell from Jane's lips in a breathy moan. She smiled in victory, then continued down Jane's slim neck to her chest and she pushed up Jane's loose t-shirt with her right hand. More kisses down her flat stomach until she reached the elastic band of running shorts. With a pause, she glanced back up to find Jane watching her. She waited for a reaction.

Nothing came.

Maura knew it was Jane's way of acquiescing, so she began to move backwards and off the sofa to kneel on the floor. It wasn't surprising at all when Jane scooted closer to the edge and started pushing down the fabric from her waist. With no hesitation, Maura helped remove the shorts and underwear.

After a moment of pause, Jane swallowed hard and moved one leg to Maura's other side, opening herself up.

Not even looking down, Maura hooked her arms underneath Jane's thighs and pulled her even closer to the sofa's edge. Briefly she looked down and her stomach clenched with anticipation of what was ahead, both for her and Jane. Sinking lower, with closed eyes, she began kissing the inside of Jane's thigh, close to her knee, and slowly made her way upwards. She could smell Jane's need already.

The reclined woman's stomach quivered.

Lightly she placed a kiss just above Jane's clit and slowly trailed the tip of her nose over the thin patch of hair. When her lips grazed right where she knew Jane wanted them, she gently flicked her tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Jane moaned.

With a few more flicks of her tongue, Maura dipped lower to part wet lips before dragging her tongue upwards again.

"Mmmm," the brunette hummed.

Then it truly began.

Many flicks of her tongue, slow, fast, gentle, strong. Lips grazed, sucked eagerly.

Much to Maura's surprise, Jane was quiet. A few gasps, a few moans, occasional monosyllabic profanities, but overall, she wasn't very loud. That wasn't good enough for Maura. She wanted more, wanted Jane to lose control, to give in to the pleasure Maura knew she was feeling, to let go and _just fucking feel good_.

Soon Jane's hips began to roll. One foot on the floor, the other digging into Maura's back, trying to pull her in even closer, even harder. Her hands dug into the sofa cushions, despite her intense desire to tangle them in her lover's hair and hold on for dear life.

From the brunette's breathing pattern, Maura knew she was close. In a final attempt at victory, Maura unwrapped her left arm from Jane's thigh and slowly entered her with two fingers before curling them.

And bingo.

Jane inhaled sharply and let out a loud moan that Maura had no doubt could be heard from even upstairs. Immediately her left hand shot to grip long honey blonde locks, right hand upwards to hold on tightly to the back of the sofa. Her stomach quivered. Long legs trembled. Eyes shut tight, mouth open, staccato breaths. With a few final hard sucks and curls of Maura's fingers, Jane finally came undone. Her back arched high off the sofa and she let out a moan even louder than before.

When Maura finally pulled away, Jane's body simply continued to tremble.

* * *

Ice cold Peroni in hand, Jane sat at the kitchen island, staring directly ahead. "Wow," she breathed out before she took a long sip of beer.

"You've said that several times now," Maura teased.

"That's all I…" Jane took a deep breath. "Wow. Just wow."

"Mmhmm," Maura hummed in agreement before she took a sip of her own Peroni.

"I've never been that loud before. Hell, I've never even _come_ that hard before."

Silence fell between them and they continued sipping their beers for a couple of minutes before Jane finally broke the silence again.

"I don't think I could ever be _that_ good, but I damn sure wanna try." She looked over at Maura.

The honey blonde gave her a small smile. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

Jane's brow creased with worry. "What?"

Maura just lightly shook her head.

After so many years, Jane could easily read Maura's mood, and based on context, Jane could also usually figure out where Maura's thoughts were headed. She sat down her beer and rose from her bar stool. "C'mon," she said quietly, reaching for her best friend's hand.

"Where are we going?" Beer abandoned on the kitchen island, Maura rose from her chair and took Jane's hand.

"Upstairs." The brunette turned and pulled Maura along into the hallway to the stairs. When Maura stayed silent, Jane stopped and turned around with a smirk before she pulled Maura in close. "It's my turn to practice."

Doubts still swirling in her mind, Maura asked, "That's it? That's all you want with me? Practice?"

"What? No!" Jane cupped Maura's cheek with her left hand and smiled before she gave Maura a long, sweet kiss. "This is just one of many, _many_ things I want with you."

Maura smiled as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "Good."

Jane chuckled. "I can't believe this is happening because Frost texted me about eating a woman out."

Maura bit her lip to try and hide a smile, then shrugged one shoulder. "I'd like to think we would've gotten here somehow. Eventually."

With a smirk, Jane began to walk backwards and Maura immediately followed. "You know we have to come up with a better story about how we got together, right?"

"I can't lie, Jane."

"Okay, well, we'll stretch the truth. After a long day at work, we were sitting on the sofa and you were giving me a foot massage. We started talking about our love lives and finally both realized how we felt about each other. Very simple, perhaps a bit boring." Finally they reached the foot of the stairs and Jane turned around to head up them, hand still linked with Maura's.

"Do we tell Barry the truth? Perhaps we should send him a fruit basket," the honey blonde suggested.

"Oh hell no! Never mentioning it again, remember?"

"Okay, then. Guess it's just our little secret."

Jane laughed. "Just how it started. Maybe the details of our sex life too."

"And maybe us in general for a little while. I like the idea of having to sneak around."

At the top of the stairs, the two stopped and Jane turned around again. "Our dirty little secret."

"You like it dirty?" Maura teased.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The brunette winked.

Maura smirked. "I am definitely looking forward to it."

"Me too."

* * *

The post on Tumblr was the text that Frost accidentally sent. hehehe


End file.
